Keerah Vahar
Keerah Vahar is a member of House Vahar, notably the former Emira of Al Kharid and first Calipha of the Kharidian Caliphate. She is widely known for unifying the desert, except Menaphos, and for her attempts to spread the influence of the Desert Pantheon to the far reaches of the Kharidian Desert. At the age of fifteen, Keerah began to assist her father with his trading company, 'Vahar Trading', by accompanying the company on various trade voyages. Whilst on those voyages, she learned many skills such as sailing, trekking, and a degree of business skills. At night, she often used to sneak away to practice her families secret art of Witchcraft, and continue her research on new spells and incantations to add to her personal Grimoire. Appearence Keerah's appearence is almost one of the most important factors in her life; besides her family, and her home. Her obsession with her appearence first began on a trade voyage towards Kandarin from Al Kharid at the age of seventeen. The seas were rough, and the Vahar Trading vessel rarely stopped. Quickly, Keerah began to feel sticky, dirty, and unclean; leading to her becoming argumentative, and abrupt. This lead to Keerah making a cleansing spell, in which she still uses to this day, every morning, in order to keep herself clean. Keerah has average thickness, mahogany brown hair that reaches down to just below her shoulders. Often, she would tie her hair up and clip it with a flower. The colour of the flower matches the dress she wares, which has lead to her having a vast collection. She decorates strands of her hair with dark-silver beads, just below the flower. Her body is unscarred, and slender; weighing a measly amount due to lack of muscle and appropriate eating. Her skin is tanned a light brown, almost teak, which she inherits from her mother and father combined. When practing witchcraft, she will often decorate her wrists in black dye, using a made up design of her own making for comfort. After practicing, she will use an enchantment to remove the dye. Often, Keerah wears the same silk dress in different colours. It hugs her torso closely, and decorates her shoulderblades and space between with a Kharidian-style neckbrace that screams out her birthplace. Personality Publically, Keerah seems like a quiet invididual. When her oppertunity to speak arises, she'll make the most of it due to the unlikley event of her starting conversation. At most functions, she would be found in a corner of the room observing the other guests, and quietly enjoying herself. On the inside, however, she often worries about her personal safety. At large scaled events, she'll often be naming persons in her head that she suspects might make an attempt on her life, or someone elses. Keerah's quietness shouldn't be mistaken for a lack of confidence. When appoched, she maintains a strong, confident tone with, often, a smile. She tries her best to be honest. Although on occasion, this might be mistaken for insult; she won't realise this straight away, either, which often means that she relies on another person to say whether or not she's insulted a person. Once, she insulted the King of Asgarnia's home without realising: calling it bland, and that her gift of a rug would be a nice, colourful addition. Her younger sister Maia had to tell Keerah that she had insulted the King, to which Keerah appologies. Inventory Runite Khopesh Gifted to her by her partner, Kharron Ahkran, Keerah is an owner of a unique Khopesh made from ruinite. Ring of Life Gifted to her by HRH King Augustus Dae, and HRH Queen Fianna Eriador at her coronation, Keerah recieved two rings of life. Keerah's Athame At the age of fifteen, it is required that a Vahar Witch forges their own Athame before beginning their ten years of self-study. Keerah's Athame was forged on the banks of the River Elid, and blessed with the spirit of the Menaphite Pantheon. The Athame was made in the belief that the River Elid is a 'gateway' to the Menaphite Pantheon, due to it's namesake of the goddess Elidinis, and that involving it's waters as part of the forging will increase it's magical potential. Where the Athame works, there has been no true evidence that the blessing has worked. Skills Witchcraft The Vahar Family are curesed so that they are unable to use runestones to cast magic. This curse effects Keerah, and thus she is forced to - like all other Vahar - use adapted magic to cast spells. In order to cast her spells, Keerah draws on the power of the Menaphite Pantheon, and combines this with various different objects, incantations, or other spiritual power. From the ages of fifteen to twenty-five, a Vahar witch must spend the duration inventing their own spells, and record them inside their own personal Grimoire. Keerah's Grimoire is a simple brown-tanned leatherbound book, held shut by a leather strap. The following spells are ones made by Keerah: * نظيفة الجسم (Clean Body): Cleans the entire body of all dirt and grime. * إنشاء صبغ (Create Dye): Transforms water into dye of a chosen colour. * تحدث مع القتلى (Converse with Dead): A ritual in which Keerah is able to converse to the dead, for a short period of time. * إزالة الحبر (Remove Ink): Removes dye from human skin, EG. A tattoo. * صبغ الشعر (Dye Hair): Dyes the recipitent's hair a chosen colour. * تقليل الشيخوخة (Reduce Aging): Where not reversing the effects of age, this spell reduces the appearence of aging. For example, removing wrinkes and tightening skin. Spoken Languages * Kharidian - Fluent (Reading and Writing) * Common - Fluent (Reading and Writing) Curses Throughout history, the Vahar Family has had multiple curses placed upon them. The origens of these curses are not detailed, however it is suspected that they have been cast more by members of their own house than houses and individuals that they have angered. Keerah is affected by the following curses: * Female Strength - Women of the family are naturally more powerful and hold more Anima and control. They also grow more powerful with each child they bear. * Channel Curse - Vahar witches, despite being naturally full of Anima and predisposed to magic, cannot cast it without some form of talisman. This is usually the family amulet or an Athame, although it can be any magical tool. Similarly, Vahar witches are unable to use runestones. Titles Former * Princess Keerah of Al Kharid * Lady Keerah * Emira Keerah of the Kharidian Emirate * Calipha of the Kharidian Caliphate Current * Her Holiness * Priestess of Elidinis * Representative of the Menaphite Pantheon Quotes Trivia * Keerah's favourite food is Kebabs. * Kharron once took Keerah to a Zamorakian meeting, so that she could see the 'other side' of her partner; after claiming to the Sipahi that they were going for an evening stroll through Al Kharid. At the meeting, Keerah reversed the letters of her name and called herself "Hareek". * Keerah's take on politics and religion are similar to that of Thranduil's from Lord of the Rings movie renditions. Category:Noble Category:Kharidian Category:Witches Category:Magic Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Menaphite Category:Royalty Category:Religion Category:Religious Figures